I AM HUMAN!
by ClockWork369
Summary: The viruses and abominations created in this chaotic world spread nothing but destruction and pain. However, for a handful of survivors, those of untold stories, afflicted by the very viruses, it's something much more. For them, it's a new way of life and even the only life they know. They not only live, but become the answer to stopping a threat far greater than Umbrella.
1. Chapter 1

In the modern world, time moves normally. People go to work, kids and teens are in school, and the human race continues to spread. Although many of us adapted to this constant progress, there are those few isolated cultures staying within the past-Those who are more united, not for personal goals, but as a whole to help each other survive, a true unity. However, there are those who take advantage of these people, and nothing was or ever will be worse than what happened to the Spanish villagers in a rural area of Europe. They've become slaves to a parasite that only wants to spread. And even though some individuals may appear to be in control, it's just a blind lead before they lose control and all traces of sanity, becoming slaves themselves to the parasite.

As isolated as this appears, there are those who want to harness this power for unholy usage, sending their forces to take it, no care for how many die.

This population stands on the edge of the beautiful ocean. Not far off sits an island that has been turned into a lab for inhuman experimentation. As forces come to the island, it begins to stir. Those who have done these experiments have already suffered the consequences. Now, only demonic creatures roam the labs, their bodies naked and mutated, teeth and jaws expanded, blood red eyes, and the intent to kill those who aren't infested.

But within a secret room, a machine still operates. A large tube suspends a small body in green fluids. It appears to be a small girl, no more than 5 years of age. Suddenly, a panel by the machine begins to flash, the tube shatters, the small girl tumbles to the floor. Her skin is a sickly grey with dark veins showing. Her hair is a silver color with a faint dash of light yellow, almost a light gold. It is apparent no sign of life is present, but soon she opens her eyes, revealed to be a dark red with even darker pupils.

Sounds crescendo behind the door. Soldiers of some sort, shooting the shooting beings with machine guns. But, no matter what they do, the creatures just heal. One soldier blasts one of the legs off, but the creature lunges for the soldier, using its large teeth as leverage, it holds onto the screaming man's throat before the leg regrows. Only five soldiers left. Out of desire to save his own life, one of them maneuvers around the creatures and heads into the room behind them, throwing a grenade before closing the door. He braces himself as the explosion almost forces the door open. However, the sounds of dying soldiers continue.

The soldier's helmet falls off, revealing his terrified expression, but soon turns to stunned silence as a small body arises behind him. He slowly turns to see the girl, but her appearance tells him she's not human.

"S-stay back?!" he yells.

The girl looks up slowly, showing a sad face. She slowly walks to the man, who aims his gun at her.

"I… I SAID STAY BACK?!" he screams. He pulls the trigger with a shout. However, what few bullets remained in the clip did nothing. The small girl now sees the red through her eyes, and whatever is happening to her causes the soldier to try and open the door. The blast wedged it shut, unfortunately.

Outside the carnage has stopped, only a single creature stands. It turns to the door, hearing an inhuman roar mixed with the man's blood curdling screams. But as the creature turns back, a magnum is shoved into its mouth and the trigger is pulled. With the entire head blown off, the body falls, trying to regenerate. However, whatever caused this ability has stopped and the body stops moving. A man stands over it. He wears an all black suit, sunglasses, and has a golden blonde head of hair. He shows no emotion. He notices the door collapsing to the ground.

A small hint of surprise appears as he sees a small naked girl covered in blood, a hand in her mouth, crying. He hears a small wincing sound coming from her, but none of this stops his mission. Suddenly, he hears breathing behind him. He turns to aim his gun at another of those creatures. But, as it walks closer, something stops it. Suddenly, it starts backing away at a quick pace. The man turns back to see the girl walk around him towards the creature, which has left the room. Whatever the reason, he sees something special about the girl, something useful.

As he searches the room, the girl stops and stands, now realizing what is in her mouth and drops it fast. She looks at her bloodied hands, as if having no memory of what happened, but soon feels something on her back. The man has found a towel to cover her up. She instinctively holds the towel around her. He kneels in front of her, about two feet away, and says, "Are you alright?"

He gets no response, except a look of confusion and sadness. He tries again, "Are you hurt?" No response. "Can you speak at least?"

The girl nudges her head a bit and replies, "Y… yes… who are you?"

"You may call me Wesker, and I'll be getting you out of here."

The girl looks around, her expression turning to worry. "W-where are we?" she says.

Parts of the metal ceiling begin to fall. "I'll explain later," he replies in a calming voice. " We need to go now."

He stands up and extends his hand. She looks at it for a few seconds before taking it. They walk out with a quick pace. As they do, she notices more of those creatures, but they all back off as they walk by. Wesker uses his free hand to reach a radio attached to his belt. "Have the helicopter set at the north end of the island, now." He pauses for a second to look at the girl before continuing. "Oh, and bring a small change of clothes, I discovered more than what we needed."

After a few minutes, they come upon a staircase. At the top, a way out, somewhat like a cellar door. When it opens, sunlight hits the girl's face. She maneuvers part of the towel over her face to block the sudden brightness. But she fails to notice Wesker let go of her as he primes his magnum out towards the open. She looks at where he's pointing to see a large group of people, skin grey and veiny, and eyes the same color as hers. They aim crossbows at the duo. Wesker suddenly puts down his gun and extends his hand again to the girl. She begins to fear what will happen, until she hears him say, "Trust me."

She does, grabbing his hand, and they begin to walk towards the group. As they come closer the people begin to express a form of fear, dropping their weapons and crossbows, speaking Spanish while creating a path, letting them through. She overhears one of them say pretty loudly, "Moriremos si atacamos?!"

The duo walks for some time, probably to the other side of the island. The girl sees something in the distance, but isn't sure what it is. It is big and metal; four blades sit on top of it with smaller ones on its "tail", and inside is another man, whose face is covered by a helmet. Wesker opens the door on one side, he gestures to the girl to hop in. As she does, she notices small clothing in a seat. She turns to see Wesker looking away and knows he wants her to put it on. Simple shorts with a button up grey shirt. When she finishes, Wesker hops in, putting on his seatbelt. The girl sees what he does and does the same. The pilot looks back at them and says, "Sir, what's with the child?"

"Trust me, she's more, she's… my apologies but do you have a name miss?"

That's the one thing she remembers, as if it's all she had left. Anything else is too vague, but she knew this. "S-Sen."

"Thank you miss Sen," Wesker says then turns to the pilot. "Take us out of here."

The pilot does so and the helicopter starts. Sen holds on tightly to her seat as it lifts off the ground. After about ten minutes she asks, "Wesker?"

"Yes."

"What did they say?"

"Who?"

"Those people at the place, what did they say?"

"Well if my Spanish isn't lacking, they were worried you would kill them all."


	2. Chapter 2

On the helicopter, Sen has fallen asleep. unusually deep for someone on a helicopter ride. Even after their arrival, she is still sleeping. Wesker decides to carry her into the facility.

When she finally awakes, she feels her side laying on a soft cushion. She realizes she is on a bed in a room. It is bizarre, her room is so large, and it has unbelievable decor, even a fireplace across from her bed's leg end. She sees only one door in and out. She notices the aroma of something delicious. She turns to her other side to see a small table set on the side with food, garlic bread set around a soup filled with veggies and ham.

She soon realizes how hungry she is and digs in, scarfing it down. After about ten bites she slows down to actually taste the delicious food. She notices a note next to the table on a nearby dresser that says "Choose anything to wear."

She believes it to be from Wesker, but wants to finish her food, so she does. It takes some time before she finishes, but she is still tired, so she decides to rest a little. About twenty minutes later she gets back up and looks through the dresser, which is assorted with many kinds of clothes her size. She tries many combos until she sticks with a blue mini skirt with a yellow snow jacket; it is kind of obvious she doesn't have fashion sense. Sen walks over to the door, but notices the handle is gone. She tries pushing the door, but it won't move, in fact, it doesn't even feel like a door. She knocks on it to hear a metal sound. Suddenly, it slides up to reveal a plain white hallway.

At first she doesn't want to walk through, but there's no other way to go, so she moves down it. Her footsteps echo throughout the hall until she comes upon another metal door. Like before, when she knocks on it, it opens to reveal a library similar to her room. A fire is going, a chair facing it, and someone is sitting in the chair. She notices a plaque on the back of it says: "Albert Wesker."

She walks towards it to see Wesker, enjoying a book titled "The World's Viruses and Plagues" on the side.

"Well, it seems you took your time, that's quite alright," he says.

"Mr. Wesker, what it this place?"

He places a red tab on the page he is reading and closes the book. "This is a special facility that I'm the operator of. Most of the people here are scientists, normal humans. Don't worry, they won't hurt you," he answers, but he notices Sen has her head down. He angles himself to see she has a sad look on her face. "Is something wrong?" he asks.

"Normal people," she answer, "does that mean I'm not normal?"

Wesker pauses for a moment. "Please, look at me."

She looks up to see him kneeling down in front of her, removing his sunglasses. Sen sees his eyes, they are an ominus red, for a moment, before turning yellow. They appear feline. "I'm not normal either, but it's not a bad thing," he says.

"I-it's not?"

"I… no, WE are Special. We may be different, but we were given gifts. We are superior to them."

Sen's expression changes to good, Wesker continues. "Sen, listen to me, your time here will be used for training to help you hone your… unknown potential. It will be difficult, but I'm sure you'll succeed."

Sen thinks to herself for a moment and asks,ked "Wesker, why are you doing this for me? You just met me, and I don't feel special."

"Well, understand, most who were given what we have were… not worthy. They were destroyed by it, consumed by it. But you survived, and you're a child, meaning you could have vast potential."

He stands up and walks over to the fireplace. Sen follows. Wesker continues. "My dream is to create a world where only the ones worthy advance and the others die, but the few others I've met didn't see the way I did. So, helping you discover your potential will not only benefit you, but me as well, and further my vision of a new world, a better world."

"Also… I fear that, in the unlikely event, but possible, I might not live long enough to find the answer. But, I have hope, knowing someone like me can continue my work. Are you willing to do so?"

Sen gives some thought and says, "Yes, I will help you, because you help me."

With that she wraps her arms around his leg to give him a hug. At first, he is a little annoyed, but she's five, what can you do.

"Rest for now, tomorrow your training will begin, I'll come get you each day to bring you to our training area."

She lets go of his leg and follows him back to her room, while thinking of what will happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Sen awakes from her sleep, trying to keep her eyes open and gets ready for today. Her first day of training would begin soon. After a quick breakfast of a bowl of bizarre looking cereal with milk and a piece of toast, she notices the "door" has moved from the right side of the room to the left. Sen couldn't ponder what could have caused this, mostly because she had to hurry.

Far from her room was a lab, the walls have panels all over, glowing with a bright white shine, lined with tables of test tubes, beakers, and chemicals all over. A man wearing protective glasses sits at one of them. He wears an oversized lab coat over his clothing and has short brown hair. At the time, he was viewing a microscope very carefully. Suddenly a woman walks in, almost the same except for gender and having long black hair.

"Professor Eden, the subject is awake," she says.

Eden stands from his table and walks to the door with the woman following behind.

They walk down a lengthy hallway while having a conversation.

"Ms. Widson, I wasn't given the profile report on the subject. Would you kindly tell me anything you know about the subject?"

"Well, it's a five year old girl with…"

She was cut off for a moment when Eden interrupts. "A CHILD?! Why would Wesker want me, the leading scientist of my studies, to waste time with a child?"

"Actually, she's more than that, she's like Wesker."

"What do you mean?"

"She, her name is Sen by the way, is a variant of mutation that retained all intelligence and communication skills."  
"Okay, but why have me involved. My work is all in front of a desk conducting genetic experiments."

"Eden, please, just try to do this and I'll speak with Wesker about it later."

As they arrive to a large metal door, Eden types in a 30 digit password into a panel next to the door to open it. Inside was a large, but very empty, room with a single desk in the center. Sen has arrived before them, marveling at the size of the room. She sees the desk and decides to take a seat in it, giving a blank stare at the duo. Eden suddenly felt a vibration from his coat pocket. He reaches in to pull out a small tablet with digital controls. Sen couldn't tell but sees he's reading something on it. He walks over to one of the walls and points the tablet towards it. He presses a button on the tablet and suddenly the section he pointed towards opens to reveal a small stack of papers and large books. He brings a single piece of paper and a writing stick, that was neither a pen or pencil, to Sen.

Widson stands by the door frame and records her observation on the tablet she has with a digital pen. "Please Sen, solve the problems." she says.

"But…", Sen looks down and doesn't understand the basic symbols. It was equations of the Pythagorean Theorem and Trigonometry, which she has never seen in her life, "... I don't know what to do."

"Sen, there are no wrong answers, just write what you think." Eden replies.

The scientists wait about ten minutes when Sen yells "Done, I think."

Eden looks over the paper, but only saw question marks and different letters and numbers. "Sen, firstly, when you want someone's attention, raise your hand. Second, I'll be giving you some examples and notes to read, and then you'll do the same paper again, understand?"

Sen gave a small nod and is handed one of the large books open to page 68. A red tab was set a few pages ahead to signify where to stop reading. It takes about twenty minutes before she's done, and was handed a second equation paper, or so she thought.

Widson notices the equations and whispers to Eden "I know you don't make mistakes, so why did you give her more advanced equations?"

"If she doesn't advance then I won't need to do this and Wesker can deal with her for failing."

As soon as he finishes his sentence, Sen was finished with her paper, this time keeping her hand raised, well… in a fist.

Eden says "When you raise your hand, don't do a fist, have it straight and open, also…"

He stops in shock to see the equations expertly written out and answered.

"How… did you do this?!" he asks.

Sen was just as surprised and said "I don't know what I did, I didn't fail again, did I?"

Eden was too amazed, Widson answers "No, you did amazing,now come with me."

She extends her hand to Sen, who takes it and walks with her to the next room. Eden was still surprised and followed behind.

The next room had two doors, Widson opens the left one, Sen tries to follow but Widson stops her. Eden comes in from behind and says "This next experiment is a maze, we'll be at the other end waiting for you. This is to test your navigation skills, okay?"

Sen nods her head and goes through the right door. The two walk into the outside of the maze, going to the exit end to wait. Sen could hear their footsteps on the other side of the wall.

Eden sets a stopwatch and leans against the wall. Widson ask. "She's a little girl, what if she gets scared of being lost?"

"Don't worry, with a press of a button, I can lower the walls for her to come to us."

Suddenly, he feels a tug to his side. He looks to see Sen waiting right next to him, while he frantically stops the stopwatch out of surprise. He looks to see it only read 10.42 seconds, "I told you to go through the maze, not follow us," he says.

"I did go through the maze," Sen replies.

"Well I'll be the judge of that," he says while activating video footage from one of the cameras above the maze. To his shock, when he plays it back, he sees her running through the maze, not making a wrong turn or hesitating once. Widson was just as surprised to see the footage.

With that, Eden takes Sen's hand and walks her out the door to the final test for the day.

Widson wasn't sure what Eden was doing, but felt worried. After about a minute, she found Eden viewing a room with Sen in it from a one way mirror. In her room was a tripod with a ball launcher aiming at her in the center, and chained to the wall was a bizarre mutation known as a Garrador. They are plaga infested humans who gain unbelievable strength and are equipped with bear-like metal claws. To restrict this power, the original creators of this creature had their eyes sewn shut, so as to have them rely on hearing.

Widson shoves Eden and says "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Relax, this test is to see how she does under pressure. But if the garrador goes crazy, mounted turrets in the corners will zap it to death. Also, the center tripod has harmless plastic balls."

"But that thing has its weapons, why the hell…" Widson says, but as their argument went on, something was happening to Sen. Her expression changes from confusion to a menacing stare. The garrador, standing motionless, starts to twitch, but that soon becomes a berserk attack as it breaks out of the chains and goes for the tripod, which hasn't made a single noise yet. When it was done destroying it, Sen snaps out of her bizarre trance and becomes terrified by the creature, yelling and banging at the door to open. This causes the garrador to charge at her. But as it got closer, a feel of terror overwhelms it, causing it to back away slowly, but then it gives a loud grunt and collapses to the floor.

Sen turns to see Wesker, who took down the creature, having blood on his hand and a hole on the back of the creature. Sen runs to him and hugs him close for safety. As she does, Wesker looks towards the one way mirror. Although his sunglasses hide his eyes, they would glow an ominous red, showing through the lens, meaning great anger.

After he has sent Sen back to her room, with a toy to help comfort her, he faces the scientists in his chamber. He keeps his menacing stare, Eden and Widson begin to shake a little. Wesker suddenly out stretches his hand, Eden jumps back in fear, Widson freezes, but it was only a finger pointing at them.

"The only reason you two won't be punished for this advance level test is that you received interesting data from it," Wesker says.

"W-what data?" Eden said stupidly.

Wesker brings up a view of the footage with his tablet to show her expression and what the creature did soon after, meaning she did something to cause it to attack the tripod. Whatever it was, they'll have to stop any testing tomorrow do to this unwanted fright to Sen. This is to give her time to recuperate, but it's obvious she's more than meets the eye.


	4. Chapter 4

What is that? What am I seeing? What am I seeing? What am I seeing? What am I?

AAAAAAHHHHHHh, IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT…

Sen awakes from her sleep, her entire body is covered in sweat, almost like she had just jumped into a pool and back in bed. She sits up to see her clock, reading 5:45 a.m., fifteen minutes before it goes off, signaling for wake. It has been about two years since her arrival, she knows the routine like the back of her hand now. Wake up at six, ready by 6:15, have breakfast, study for two hours, fifteen minute break, training for an hour, puzzle solving after, lunch, and finally more training, all ending at 1:00 p.m. on the dot. After such an unnerving dream, she knows she wouldn't be able to fall asleep, so she decides to get ready now. Her clothes during this time of training were a basic white shirt and pants with undergarments, nothing more, nothing less. After training she would wander the facility, while wearing her yellow snow jacket and blue mini skirt, being the first things she wore, except a larger size.

The clock reads 6:15, Sen stands in front of the metal door, awaiting either Eden or Widson, who are now considered her trainers. Although Eden is still uncomfortable with the job change, they've grown closer and closer the Sen. The clock reads 6:20, they've never been this late. Sen wasn't sure on what to do. She decides to sit on the side of her bed while she waits. She waited, and waited, and waited, half an hour now. Suddenly the door opens, she springs up in a hurry to stand where she always would. However, it was neither Eden nor Widson, but Wesker, a rare visit for training. He wears leather clothing, along with a matching coat, but other than that, he looked the same.

"Get your 'normal' clothes on, we're going on a trip for today," he says.

He walks out the door, awaiting Sen to get undressed and put on her normal clothing. She finishes and follows him down the hall, passing the labs on the side, farther than she ever explored. Before she knew it, they were outside on a helipad. A chopper, awaiting their arrival, sits in the center. Inside, the pilot waits, along with a woman Sen has never seen before. Her hair is a flawless black, bunched up like a ball on top of her head. Her skin is just as flawless. She wears a fancy attire, a one piece dress. Her shoulder, sides, and back were exposed, along with dress straps only covering her chest. Sen wasn't sure who she was but thought she looked funny in the clothing. She notices Sen give a small chuckle and sends a serious stare her way, stopping her chuckle.

"Excella, it's a pleasure to have you here," Wesker says.

"Albert, what's with the child, you gave the impression that you had no family," she replies.

"My apologize, this is Sen, think of her as a student of mine."

"Hm, she looks like a little monster, although I say that about all children."

Her unkind comment saddens Sen. "I assure you," Wesker adds, "she's special, and that specialty gave me the thought to bring her."

"Fair enough. Now, Albert, we shouldn't waste time." Excella says, giving a wink as she turns to the chopper.

She sits in the seat right behind the pilot, patting the one next to her, gesturing Wesker to sit next to her. Instead, Sen takes the seat. Excella has a discouraging look while Wesker sits across from her.

"My apologies, she doesn't like to sit alone while flying."

"Very… well." Excella replies with an urge not to.

The chopper starts up and begins to lift off the ground. On the trip, Sen tries to chat with Excella. "Why are you clothes weird?" she asks.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Are you like Mr. Wesker, a superhuman?"

"Well, hm hm, in a sense, I have a high ranking position in…"

"Why is your hair weird?"

"WHAT?!"

As she raises her hand at Sen, Wesker steps in and stops her. "Excella, please don't get aggravated, she's only a child. Now, about the plaga research."

Excella calms herself and turns to Wesker, turning a metal briefcase towards him. She opens it to reveal some kind of computer, the center having a holographic projection of a parasite. Sen feels both unease and interest from the creature's image.

"This is our latest development of the genetically modified plaga," Excella presents to Wesker.

"And?"

"It was unable to bond to a host."

"Hmm."

"Albert, the plagas original state proves too insufficient for field use. We're finding it difficult to accelerate the parasite's ability to control the host. We need more time to perfect its design."

Wesker gives no response. Excella looks to Sen and recalls something Wesker said earlier.

"Albert?" Excella asks.

"Yes?"

"When you said that what makes her special is the reason you're bringing her, what did you mean?"

"Scans show her body is host to several subordinate-plaga and dominant-strain plaga, along with an unknown subspecies we've been analyzing."

Sen is surprised, she really didn't know what made her special, but as far as she understood, he said she had Las Plaga in her.

"Really, hm." Excella exclaims.

"What?" Wesker asks.

"Well, if we can implant her with the type-2 plaga and allow it to grow in her, then maybe we can extract its DNA after it has had a host. Of course this won't kill her, she has those extra ones in her, they'll keep her alive."

Wesker shows a change in expression, but it's hard to tell from behind his shades. Sen is worried, but then Wesker asks "Sen, you might hold the answer to solve our dilemma, however, I leave it to you to decide to go through with it, it's your choice."

Sen thinks for a couple of minutes before answering "Okay, if it'll help your plans, I accept."

"Hm, she's more trained than I…" Excella says, but was interrupted by Wesker. "Don't... refer to her like that."


	5. Chapter 5

Shortly after their arrival to the new facility, undisclosed location, Sen is taken to an operating room to implant the type-2 plaga. As the process is being conducted, Wesker stands by her side to comfort her. Excella is surprised to see him treat someone with such care, compared to how he usually is to others excluding herself. The plaga resembles a blob of black flesh with tentacles constantly whipping around. Little did she know that the plaga was in a sub adult stage. When the parasite attaches to the spinal cord to control the host brain, it truly begins to grow. Having three stages of growth in its original form. Soon the medicine begins to affect Sen and she passes out. The doctors begin to implant the parasite, but as soon as they have it in a suitable spot in her torso, the opening begins to wriggle.

Tentacles from the plagas in her begin to appear and the opening heals over, regenerating. The doctors couldn't fathom what was happening. As soon as the opening healed, Sen awakens, feeling no pain, and no scar formed. Both Wesker and Excella were surprised to see such an ability. Sen looks to Wesker with confusion. He helps her off the table and puts her clothes on before explaining.

"Sen, tell me if you remember anything from when we first met." Wesker asks, he and Sen sitting in a type of employee lounge.

"Well… I… I…," Sen tries looking back. Soon, images of the rooms appear, along with those creatures. "Yes, I remember those 'things' we saw."

"Good, let me explain. Those were Regeneradors."

"Re...gen?"  
"They were humans implanted with several plagas, this process caused drastic mutations to occur. One of them being an unimaginable metabolism rate, resulting in a regeneration ability."

Sen looks to her skin, she didn't realize but she has the same blood red eyes and skin color as them. She asked "Am… I one of them?!"

"I wasn't sure before, but now I see. You are far greater, do you see?"

"Y-yes."

"Exactly. Besides, this regeneration ability is just one of many you might have. For now, I'll have you taken to one of the rooms we have here. I have important work I need to do, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Wesker."

It has been half an hour now. Sen decides to read one of her books, but soon her stomach growls, she hadn't had breakfast yet. She decides to go back to the employee lounge to get something to eat, but there was only coffee. Her hunger got the best of her and she decides to just drink straight from the pot. She soon stops, feeling the sudden heat, choking up some of it back in.

"Hey, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sen hears a voice behind her, one of the employees stops her drinking more of the coffee.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I was hungry and…," she tries to explain.

The man gives off a sigh. "Okay, come with me, I'll get you something, just go back to the room before Mr. Wesker sees you."

He takes her out of the room, leaving the coffee she drank.

As she enjoys her food, she hears a scream in the hall. She runs to see what was happening. The disturbance came from the lounge she was at. Inside, one of the workers starts attacking a female worker like a rabid animal. Blood could be seen from his eyes, leaking out. Sen, over her two years of training, rushes to help. The man turns and receives a kick to the skull, causing a loud noise as he hits the floor. Special soldiers come running to the disturbance, but stop to see Wesker waiting outside the door,halting them. He watches as Sen regains her footing, but soon sees the man standing back up like nothing happened. As soon as he did, Wesker knocks him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

The worker was taken to an observation room. Sen, Wesker, and Excella view him being examined by a doctor through a one way mirror. His eyes have turned blood red, veins showing through his skin, as he thrashes around crazily. He has been tied down onto the chair, swinging his head back and forth, like he was possessed, or something else. Wesker looks down at Sen with a look of anger and questioning.

"I don't know what happened," Sen starts, "I left only for about fifteen minutes before I heard the screams and…," She stops as all her focus turns to the man. Wesker and Excella did the same. The man stops thrashing and begins to shake rapidly. Large amounts of blood flood from his eyes, his stare expressing immense pain. The doctor backs away in an instant. Bones can be heard breaking from this torso. Suddenly, the man gains some kind of pain induced strength and brakes away from his chair, not making a single sound. In a flash, his entire upper torso explodes out, blood all around what's left of him.

The doctor stands in shock as a gigantic pod-like structure was in place of where the torso was, which is now hanging off like a tail. The pod opens like a mangled flower to reveal a creature with no eyes, armored petal-like limbs, and a large mouth in the center. The doctor runs for the door, but found it was locked. He pleads for them to unlock it. "PLEASE, OPEN THE DOOR, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR?!"

The creature uses what's left of his host's legs to walk over to the doctor. It picks his entire body up by the torso with its limbs. In an instant, the doctor is bitten in half by the creature. It encloses itself to eat the flesh, at the same time it comes to the one way mirror and starts bashing itself against it. Excella backs off, Wesker and Sen didn't move. She goes towards a button in the room and presses it. The room with the creature fills with a toxic gas. It roars a crackling noise as it spits out what's left of the doctor. Wesker gestures for Excella to stop. The gas clears to show the creature dead on the ground.

After the incident, Sen is sent to her room until this could be dealt with. She has an expression of sadness, feeling like she was going to be punished. After a few minutes, Wesker comes to her room. Sen kneels down, feeling like she should be punished. Instead, he extends his hand to gesture for her to get up. She does so, with an expression of confusion. "A-aren't you going to punish me?" she asks.

"No, I am disappointed, but we also gained something important from this, thanks to you."

"So this was caused by me," she looks down for a moment before looking back at him, "but what did I do?"

"The employee said you drank from the coffee pot, we scanned it to find microscopic plaga-like parasites, do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"It means you can produce parasites. For all we know, every inch of your being contains a plaga."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Your saliva, your blood, your sweat, everything you produce is filled with parasites. The one the man had, from our studies, was a subordinate crossed with Dominant-strain genes, an amazing discovery."

Sen feels worried, knowing her entire body is infested with las plagas parasite, like a virus. Wesker puts his hand on her shoulder and says "It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's a valuable gift. Listen, recent intel given to me has led to… important knowledge. I'll be leaving to visit… an old friend. While I'm gone, Excella will be extracting samples from you to obtain parasites for production. When I return, we'll be heading back, okay?"

Sen gives a pause before saying "Okay."

As Wesker leaves, Sen was having blood and other fluid samples being taken for study. The doctors wear hazmat suits for much needed protection. As this was being done, Excella comes inside with an unsettling grin on her face. "W-what's wrong?" Sen asks.

"Well hm hm, Wesker found this recent information about you valuable, but a punishment is still in order."

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"He says that maybe some fresh air would suit this situation."

Sen didn't realize it but one of the doctors injected her with a tranquilizer. She pulls her arm away, but the effects were instantaneous, she was unconscious.

Sen awakens, but what felt like minutes were really hours. She begins to feel motion, the ground was moving, but it wasn't ground, it was wood. She tries sitting up but finds it difficult. She realizes her body is tied up in some rope. She looks up to see she is inside a wagon of some sort, no roof, and the drivers were African from what she guessed. Two people, one is holding a rope that's tied around some zebra moving the wagon. The other saying something in one of Africa's many languages. As she starts to move, the one talking turns to her with a tough face. Sen tries to move away but is set against the walls of the wagon.

"Vizuri kuangalia ambaye ni ari," he says while holding a knife to her face.

Sen, with instinctual reaction, kicks the man in the face upward, knocking him back. The driver starts laughing while the man kicks Sen to the floor, holding her head with his foot for a while before releasing. She's terrified by what they might do to her. She tries looking out the wagon, but when she does, all she sees is empty grassland. Her fear increases, then the thought came to her. "Why is this happening, wait, Excella must have done this. They would be watching me at least, they would have stopped them. (Gasp) Maybe they got what they needed from me, this is no punishment, it's being thrown out like unwanted trash. WHY?!"


	6. Chapter 6

After what felt like an eternity, the wagon stops. Sen is carried out and dropped to the floor like a sack. She sees tents around her and men with knives, machetes, and a few with guns. The largest of them comes to her and looks her closely. After about a minute, he walks over to the two that brought her here and throws them to the ground.

"Nini kuzimu. Wewe kuleta mgonjwa kuangalia mtoto. Mimi niliwaambia mwanamke mzuri, bila kituko huu!" he yells.

The two apologize and take Sen out far from the camp while big guy loaded his gun. Sen knows they're going to kill her, but she remembers what Wesker said about her regen. But then she thought if it would hurt. Either way, they were too strong and would kill her eventually. The thought brings her to tears and she screams "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE?!"

They just laugh at her for saying that. He aims his gun at her, she's turned away so to not see it coming. Unknown to them all, two figures in robes stand in the distant, one short, the other huge by comparison. They start walking over to the men, Sen is too terrified to notice what would happen next.

One of the men flinch for a second, the other men all turn to see a machete slice through his chest. The large figure stands behind him, dwarfing them all. All hell brakes loose, weapons used and guns fired. Sen hears the noise but is too terrified to dare look. The screams were soon the only noises heard by the end of it. It's soon replaced by the sounds of feet. Sen's heart rate skips beat after beat as the sound of footsteps come closer. She sits on her knees with her head facing down, she could only see the ground and her shadow. Suddenly, a voice behind her, young and innocent. "Excuse me?"

Much of her fear dissipates with that. She turns to see a strange creature, a young boy. He looks about the same age as her, maybe older. He has no clothes but strange plate-like armor around his pelvis, shoulders, chest, and legs. His skin is a mix of light blue and dark grey. His large, wide, thorn-like hair juts out off all around his head. But the most striking feature are his eyes, black and dotted with white spots, almost like looking at the night sky with stars all over, it was mesmerizing. She doesn't realize it, but he gives the same mesmerized look at her.

A few seconds pass, the silence is broken by a machete cutting into the rope around Sen. A deep, strong and warped voice follows. "Hate to break the meeting, but we have to go before the others come back."

Sen turns to see a large figure masked by his robe.

"R-right, hey you?" the boy says, extending his hand to Sen.

"Y-you okay?."

Sen eventually takes his hand and is brought up in a flash. The large figure removes his hood. His face was still shrouded by an aged yellow hockey mask, his hair a dark and spiky brown. He takes the lead with Sen and the boy following behind.

After about an hours walk,they stop by a sandy dune, two tents and a fire are set down the side of it.

"Okay, are you alright…," the boy says to Sen while trying to ask for a name.

"My names Sen… uh… you can let go of my hand now."

He didn't realize it, but he held her hand the whole walk.

"OH?!, sorry… uh… I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're not letting go."

Sen also realizes her grip tightens as he tries to pull away. She blushes as they finally release each other's hands. The large figure brings a crate next to them and takes a seat. Even sitting, he still out sizes them both. "Let's start over, my name is Ruven, this little guy here is Jacob, and you?" Ruven says to Sen.

"My name is Sen, I… I…," she couldn't finish as the sad thoughts of why she's here returned. Jacob feels discomfort and adds "Y-you don't have to tell us anything else, just a simple name giving or… whatever."

Sen feels sad still, but also better about how he was okay with not knowing anything else about her. The day goes by slowly, She accompanies the two complete strangers who saved her. They talk about what to do now. She feels like they were talking about her, makes sense now that it's the three of them. After a while, her stomach starts to growl. She decides to look around the camp for something to eat. Jacob and Ruven were looking at maps of the world when they notice her looking around. As Sen searches one of the tents, she jumps forward as Jacob surprises her. "Need something?"

"Oh, I hope it isn't any trouble but… do you have anything to eat?"

"Sure."

He leaves the tent for a moment and returns with meat cooked over the fire.

But as he hands her the plate, their faces meet. The hypnotizing look they gave each other returned. Like before, Ruven steps in with a loud and obvious fake cough as he peeks in. Jacob leaves with Ruven and Sen sits on the ground to eat. Usually she was given various kinds of food, but not plain meat, especially this fresh. Even after being cooked, the blood still leaked out. At first, it didn't look appetizing, but the more she thought of the way it was, the more she felt hungry. The meat was gone in a flash. She realizes her lips and cheeks her covered in blood and juices. Jacob comes back to check on her. She frantically tries to rub it off, but she feels his touch on her shoulder, she turns to see him hand her a cloth to clean it off.

"T-thank you," she replies.

"... You know it's not disgusting to us," he says.

"What?"

"Well, when it comes to those like us, well, we're not elegant eaters," he adds a sarcastic voice.

Sen now knows they're like her, like Wesker. A thought comes if she should ask if they know him, but decides not to.

"What do you mean 'those like us' , you mean there's more?"

"Well it's not that simple. From time to time, those like us manage to escape."

"Escape?"

"He means those who were infected or created by the viruses that plague this world," Ruven adds as he enters.

He continues. "Me and Jacob are like nomads, never staying in one place so long. We enjoy the freedom, just the two of us," He gives Jacob a pat on the back while he adds "sorry, Three of us."

"It's her choice to stay with us or not," Jacob turns to Sen. "But it might be better if you don't have any methods to defend yourself."

Sen couldn't get the thought out of her head. Others like her, like Wesker, like Ruven, like Jacob. Her thoughts soon focus on him again. She gives him a look that causes him to blush a little. "I… I'll have to think about this," she replies.

"Okay, you can get some sleep for now," Jacob said.

They realize the sun was going down now. Sen decides to sleep in the tent she was in. Jacob turns to Ruven and says "That's my tent."

"Good news, you have a tent mate."

"That's not funny."

"... Yeah it is."


	7. Chapter 7

Sen stands in a dark room, the walls moving with the darkness. Her senses are dull, but she can hear whispers and unnatural roars. Her only reactions are her muscles tensing. Suddenly, a door appears in front of her, its handle glowing ominously. She hesitates, but her curiosity gets the better of her. Inside is a long dark hallway, at the end something stirred, in a shape of a serpent. Sen takes one step in and the anomaly charges at her, its mouth wide open. As it comes mere inches from her face, her eyes open, she lets out a terrified scream.

She realizes it was only a dream. She finds herself on a medical bed, her body covered in sweat. She hears sounds next to her. She turns towards a door and hears noises outside. They grow louder and louder until the door finally opens. Eden and Widson come running in, saying "SEN?! Are you alright?!"

"What happened out there?!"

"Are you injured?!"

The questions come flying, but Sen was too confused about what has happened. One minute, she was with Jacob, the next she awakens in a medical room. Behind the duo, a voice calls out, "Give her space."

Sen looks behind them to see Wesker, but his clothes were ragged and torn, even blood marks showing. "Wesker, are you…," Sen groans in pain, her body obtained some unknown injuries. She hold onto her side. It's strange, she thought her body could heal. However, these injures don't look normal.

"I'm alright, but what about you?" he asks.

"Excella left me outside, people captured me, and I…," Sen pauses and feels she shouldn't mention her encounter with Ruven and Jacob, if it even happened. From what she remembers, everything could have been an hallucination caused by Excella, the real punishment, she can't tell. The answer becomes clear when Widson turns to Wesker.

"It's true. Excella restricted our surveillance of her, we didn't know she was in trouble."

At the moment, Wesker no longer had his sunglasses. His eyes turn an ominous red, soon after, they return to normal.

"I'm going to talk to Excella," he says.

"But Wesker, Sir, you're…,"

"Care for Sen, that's an order," Wesker cuts Eden off.

Eden and Widson dare not to question his orders, especially with Sen's condition. He leaves in a flash as they tend to Sen.

After a while, Widson brings tea for her to drink.

"I don't understand, was is a dream or…?" Sen asks.

"Excella went overboard," Widson replies, "what you did was shocking, but you didn't deserve to be abandoned like that. Sen, we're sorry for what happened."

Sen feels sad for what she did, even though it was a complete accident. She feels at ease now, knowing they care for her. However, her thoughts return to Jacob and Ruven. What has happened to them?

"Sen, what's wrong?" Eden asks.

Sen gives a quick look around before asking "Could you turn off the cameras, please?"

They're unsure why she wanted to turn off the cameras, but they did so. Widson closes the door, deactivates the surveillance cameras in the room, and turns her and Eden's communicators off. Sen takes a deep breath and begins. "I met others."

They're unsure of what she means. "What do you mean?" Widson asks.

"Others like me, two of them."

Both Eden's and Widson's expressions turn to shock. "What?! Really?!" Eden exclaims.

"Yes, one was a short one, looked like my age. The other a giant, that's all I know."

"Were they… 'exactly' like you?"

"No, they said they were made by viruses… wait, what happened exactly?"

Widson starts. "Well, after we realized what Excella did, we raced off to find you. The locator in your clothes was what we used to track you. When we found you, there were no signs of anyone else, but a strange anomaly appeared during our search for you."

Sen gives a quick thought. "Was it like someone was leaving?"

"We're not sure… hold on, these 'beings', did you just see them or did you try to communicate with them?"

"They saved me from a group of men earlier."

Widson's expression changes. "Well… we did find a camp a mile away, but no bodies, except for large amounts of blood in the sand."

Eden notices Sen looking down with disappointment. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you left me, that I was useless to Wesker. I thought I was…,"

Widson gently grabs her by the shoulders and looks her straight in the eyes. "Sen, we would never do that to you. Even if that was true, we would have you stay with us," She stops for a moment, her eyes beginning to tear up. "Sen… I know you care greatly for Wesker, as he to you. But… after all this time we've spent together… you feel like a daughter, or a little sister, to me."

At that moment, Sen begins to tear up as well. She leans in close to Widson and gives her a hug. Eden sits at the side awkwardly, however, they notice a small tear fall from is left eye.

Widson switches back on everything before anyone notices. Sen feels glad that they care for her that much, they didn't see her like a freak or another work related experiment. They see her as family. Wesker soon return, it's unknown what he did to Excella, if she's still alive, that is. He brings a wheelchair to the side and gestures for Sen to sit in it. Widson decides to lift her up into it so She wouldn't hurt herself trying. It's still unknown what has caused these injuries, but the thought disappears in a flash for Sen. Wesker, surprisingly, brings her back to her room. Sen now realizes she was back home, but other thoughts now stir. She recalls what Ruven and Jacob said, "From time to time those like us manage to escape." "...enjoying the freedom."

The second thought was that as far as she knew, she was no longer in the same place or location she met them. She might never see them again now. The image of Jacob keeps flashing, the only other of her age, like her. Wesker is nice, but he doesn't give her the same feeling she had when she saw Jacob. She doesn't hear Wesker say "Please rest, let me know when you feel better so your training can continue," as he walks out the door. Sen rubs her head in frustration. Suddenly, she feels something in her hair. She tries pulling it out to see it's a note, hidden under her long hair, out of sight. She opens the note to see it's from Jacob.

She clutches it in her hand for a moment before reading it carefully.

Sen,

Sorry, but certain events have led to(scribbles over a few lines)... okay in simple terms, we couldn't bring you, but (scribbles trying to hide 'I will see…') we will see you again. (scribbles trying to hide 'love')

sincerely, Jacob and Ruven

Sen isn't sure what he means, but she feels good, knowing she'll one day see them again. She holds to note close to herself as she sleeps.

Unknown to her, back where she met them, they stand over an area of pure destruction. The ground upturned and anything else pulverized. "Well… this was something I didn't expect," Jacob says.

"Yeah… so, you think she knows who Wesker is?" Ruven replies.

"I can't tell, but if she is we need to find her."

"Hmmmm, maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"Something tells me she'll be back, it's a gut feeling."

"Well, let's hope your gut is right like those other times."

"Has it been wrong before?"

"... Once."


	8. Prelude

It is 1996, Raccoon City, a peaceful city with its beautiful forested land around it. Most recent event is the beginning of the new special police force known as S.T.A.R.S, and this city is well known for the company that has placed its products in every home in it, The Umbrella Corporation. At 11:00 P.M., within the forest of the Arklay Mountains, a Truck is seen in the middle of the forest, no one else around. The driver is a large looking man who dons a large trench coat, though his body was obviously too small for even it. The driver appeared beaten, having a black eye and a few scratches. He heard a ring from his pocket and stopped the truck. He pulled out his phone and answered.

"Yeah?" he answered. It was hard to tell what the person he's talking to is saying, but the driver's look of frustration gave a good guess. "Yeah, well stop calling and I can take care of the body faster." He darted to a large and bloodied bag in the trunk. Suddenly, he heard twigs snapping behind him, he rushed to pull his gun out of the truck."Gotta go, I think someone's coming."

He darted behind a tree and watched from a distance to see who, or what, is coming. He saw a man come out from the forest. It was too dark to make out any details on him. The man inspected the trunk, oblivious to who's behind him as the driver aimed his weapon directly to his head. He prepared to pull the trigger. "Any last words?"

In a flash, the man turned as fast as lightning and kicked the gun out of his hand, proceeding to land a punch on his face. The driver regained his balance and started to fight the man. They each throw punches, but both miss. The man sweeped his leg at the driver's feet, knocking him down. He then proceeded to pull out a syringe and plunged it into the driver's neck. As soon as he stood up, the effects of the drug in the syringe knocked him unconscious.

The driver awoke after an unknown time has passed, he tried sitting up but is unable to move. He looked forward to see his body restrained in metal bars on a table. He looked around to see he's in a medical room with tubes of unknown substances, not realizing the two men in lab coats standing at the end of the table by his feet. The driver struggled again and yells "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS YOU MOTHER FUCKER! WHO ARE YOU!"

The man he encountered was one of the two, the other a little smaller. He looked down to his clipboard and spoke to the man. "His name is Michael Ruvavich, a petty crook with no immediate family members."

"Excellent," the man replied, "we can use him for our experiments freely."

The driver, Michael, yelled "Experiment? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

"That is none of your concerns Mr. Ruvavich, all you should know is that here, you're nothing but a guinea pig. Hm, when you think about it, it'll be better than your life before."

With that, two other men entered the room and took Michael out of the room.

Like a sound of hell itself, he screamed. "No, NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOU FUCKERS, WHAT THE HELL, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Two years had passed since then. The man, Michael, resided in a large cell, nothing but plain concrete walls and hundreds of chains locking him in the center. His body is wrapped in rags and what's left of his normal clothes. His face covered with cloth wrapped around it, only a single eye hole allows him to see. Any skin not covered was a sickly grey as blood drips down to the floor. He's alive, but might as well be a corpse held up. He looked to the door, the sounds of footsteps are the only things he hears now, with the occasional sound of the men talking. "Why are we leaving that freak alive?"

"He might be as weak as a twig but anyone still alive is worth continuing experiments on."

"Yeah, unlike Lisa Trevor, she's dead right?"

"The report is confirmed and…"

It continued until they were too far for him to hear. His anger grew, but his body had failed him. He lost hope for revenge and freedom.

In a room above him, the two men who started his experimental torture watch over a strange egg, the size of a football. "What is it?" The blonde haired one asked.

"Well, it was a gift from 'them' for allowing them access to the T-virus."

"What's are plans for it then?"

"They've said it's an organism they created. They informed me that it will 'activate' once infected with the T-virus. However, there have been no immediate changes. We'll just have to wait, they wouldn't just give us a dud, otherwise we'd take immediate action against them. Hopefully, it won't come to that."

He set the egg on a view display for later. They left the room and decided the scientist can handle it and soon leave the area altogether. Unknown to them, the egg began to move, abnormal sounds came from the inside of it. Soon, whatever was inside began to hatch. The creature crawled out, very small, smaller than the egg. Its eyes like that of the night sky. It already had control of its limbs and began hopping around the room, looking for a way out. Suddenly, it stopped and looked to the floor. It can't see through it, but felt something the next floor down. It spotted a nearby vent and wasted no time crawling through it.

Michael felt the sadness and anger continue, but noticed something moving in the room. He struggled to look down and saw the small creature. The only other living thing he had seen in months. He was desperate and pleaded in a weak and damaged voice. "P-please… help...m-me."

The creature grew sad, as if he could feel his pain. It soon jumped onto his back. The creature stuck out its tongue, from it, a strange liquid began to drip. He plunged it into Michael's neck. Suddenly, as Michael's pupils shrunk, his body wriggled. His muscles expanded, he grew to inhuman height, at least eight feet, and with the rage of a charging rhino, broke out from the chains, all in less than a minute. He stood over the fragments of his shackles, he looked to his hands in shock, the years of weakness have been released all at once. He turned to the creature on the ground. Kneeling down, he said in a deep voice "Thank you." Soon after, the creature jumped to his shoulder, happy to see him well.

The voice of others behind the door is heard. He tightened his fist so hard that his nails cut through his skin and blood trickles down. As the men walk by the door, it's ripped out of its hinges and crashed into the wall on the other side, along with one of the men. The remaining one stared in horror. He backed away, but felt the large figure behind him. He looked up to see the masked face say "Missed me?"

Michael grabbed the man by the throat and strangled him like a truck tire was forced onto the man's windpipe. Bones can be heard breaking and he goes limp. He fell to the ground with Michael standing over the corpse, he looked to his new creature friend. " Let's go."

As they left, Michael saw one of the labs, along with a vial of the T-virus. He grabbed it and worked his way to the facilities irrigation system, killing scientist brutally along the way. He found what he was looking for and poured the T-virus into the system. "Here's a taste of your own medicine," he said. He found his way out, using an elevator that led to the surface. He saw a mansion, but he could care less as he hopped the fence and escaped.

Some time had passed since his escape. Even with his new found strength, he needed to rest. His stomach growled for food. "Damn fools, couldn't even try to feed me," he said. He turned to his new friend with the same need for food, giving off winces each second.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," Michael replied. Suddenly, he noticed lights in the distance. After a closer look, he saw a small convenient store and wasted no time heading over. Inside, a man picked at his teeth. He saw the giant man walk in, shocked at his size. Michael goes through the food the place had and begins eating. The owner tries to stop him, "HEY?!, you can't just…," but was cut short. Michael rammed his fist into the owner's face, literally launching his body to the wall as his face is crushed by the force of the impact. The small creature asked for a bite, MIchael gave him one of the milk cartons in the diary section to drink. It punched a hole in the carton and lapped up the milk. As they finished, they headed off towards the city. Michael reached a high ridge that gave him a bird's eye view of the city. His fist tightened and he said "This place will suffer, just like I did. Oh, they will SUFFER!"


	9. Chapter 8

2009, the present day, Sen has become skilled in many fighting styles. She stands, balanced on a tall pillar too thin for even the tip of her shoe. The walls have cannons of fire shooting flaming balls, most missing her, but the last one heads straight for her. She feels the heat and jumps from the tip of her foot, it goes by, and she lands perfectly on the ground. The cannons retreat behind panels and Sen is greeted by Widson, waiting by the door with a large grin. "...What?" Sen asks.

"Oh, well, hm hm, follow me," Widson replies, looking all too excited. Sen follows, confused as ever when something new comes to her. She finds herself walking to her room as she normally does. She opens the door and sees a large cake on a table, with "Happy 10th Birthday Sen!" written on it with frosting. Without warning, Eden pops out from his hiding place behind the cake and says "Happy Birthday Sen" and pulls the string to a confetti cannon toy. Widson pulls out a party blower with joy, but all Sen expresses is her trademark confused face. "What's this?" she asks.

"It's your 10th Birthday, double digits is a milestone," answers Eden with Widson continuing. "So we thought you deserve a proper Birthday, what do you say?"

Sen inspects the birthday cake and asks "What do I do?"

"It's your Birthday, enjoy it, here," Eden hands her a gift. Sen opens it to see it's a Cowboy hat. She always thought it was funny to see the pictures of cowboys wearing them during her history lessons. Her confused expression turns to joy as she, Eden, and Widson enjoy the time together. It may be her first official birthday party, but she enjoys it like she had many before.

Within one of the labs, Wesker talks to a man with an all white coat with striped pants and a orange shirt. Suddenly, their conversation is interrupted when Sen comes running in. Her hat covers her face and causes her to bump into the man. She lifts it up to get a scowl from him. "Irving," Wesker says, "this is Sen."

He turns to Sen then continues. "Sen, this is Irving, and… what's with that ridiculous hat?"

Sen, wearing pink sunglasses and the cowboy hat, replies "It's my Birthday, these were gifts from Widson and Eden."

Wesker shows an expression of annoyance. "Listen, I'll be leaving to Africa, you won't be coming."

"What, why?"

"This is something beyond important, something you're not ready for, do you understand?"

"Y-yes," she appears saddened.

"Good. Now, Irving and Excella will be joining me, stay with Eden and Widson and… celebrate your birthday."

"Okay."

Sen feels like she shouldn't have come running in. Over these few years, she realized she needs to be more serious. Suddenly, something hit her, about Jacob. She runs back to Eden and Widson who start cutting the cake for Sen. "Where was I on the outside?" she blurts out.

Eden suddenly has a look of blank shock. "Well, uh, is this important or…"

"Yes."

"Well… it was in Africa, why?"

Eden suddenly gave them a "SHHH" look.

"I think Wesker is planning on finding them, the two like me," Sen says.

They're shocked, like they didn't know about Wesker's departure plan. "You mean today, wait, he CAN'T!" Eden becomes frustrated.

"Eden calm down," Widson says.

"NO. Widson, you know as well as I do that…"

Widson gives him a look that reminds him Sen is right next to them. He stops abruptly, the room goes silent until Widson says "Let's go."

"W-WHAT?" Eden replies.

"Sen listen, we are going on a trip."

"A trip, where?"

"We're going to find your friends."

Sen suddenly feels joy, she could see Jacob again, but why would they do this? Eden and Widson leave the room to talk in privacy. After two minutes, they come back in. "Sen, when we leave, you have to do what we say until we're outside."

"Okay!"

The three head to a dark room, Widson and Eden go to a computer in the room and start downloading information to a usb file drive. Widson continues as Eden brings a large box and says "Listen Sen, you'll have to hide in here, don't make a sound."

"But why?"

"Please, trust us and you'll see your friends again."

Sen reluctantly hops into the box, Eden seals the top and covers up the side holes with a tarp so no one can see inside it. Sen holds her legs to her chest, all she can hear is the door opening and being pushed on a wheeled mover to locations unknown. It's some time before the top is open, Sen stands to see she's in one of the helicopters of the facility. She sees Eden driving and Widson helping her out. "What are we doing?" she asked.

Widson sits in the seat while Sen sets her head on her lap. "We're stopping a madman."


	10. Chapter 9

It has been a week since they left the facility, Sen has been taken to a safe house in a remote area during this time. Widson comes by every once in awhile to make sure she's alright. During her most recent visit, Sen asks "Widson, when will I go see them?"

"Them?... Oh yes, the others, Eden is trying to find them."

"If I help, we can find them faster."

"No, it's safer for you to stay here until we say it's safe, okay, sweetie?"

"...Okay."

Widson gives Sen dinner and a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Sen knows she's in the place called Africa, but after her last expedition, she needs someone to accompany her.

Sen sees the dream world as she drifts into sleep, all she can see is darkness. The sounds that normally torment her haven't appeared. She suddenly hears rumbling, and feels it, almost like the ground itself is moving her towards it. A light soon appears, it grows brighter, and brighter, and brighter until she finally awakens. Something feels off, she can feel her weight go to her head. She tries looking up but soon realizes she's upside down. She looks up to her feet to see she's hanging in some kind of butchery. Fear overwhelms her, but she stays silent as noises start to happen. She plays dead, but keeps one eye open towards a curtain door. From outside, a giant creature walks in.

His body is bloated and riddled with sewed up wounds. He wears blood stained pants and a rubber, blooded smock. His head is hidden by a burlap sack with a giant rod sticking through one end and out the other. But the most terrifying feature is as he walks, he drags a giant axe, one side the blade, the other a massive meat tenderizer. He struggles to drag this weapon by both hands. He walks over to Sen and cuts her down, dragging her to a table in the open. Sen could see strange buildings. Exploded barrels and walls destroyed show a fight took place here. Soon, all her attention goes to the giant as he swings his axe up, ready to chop her in half. In a flash, Sen springs up into the air and spin kicks the inhuman monster in the face.

He drops the axe and stumbles back.

Sen runs as fast as she could to a destroyed gate at the other end of the town. Suddenly, a nearby metal tower falls and blocks her path. Sen sees a transformer, still active and making the tower an electric fence. She turns to see the monster coming back to kill her. Sen runs to one of the buildings up to the roof, but the monster swings his axe and bashes down a wall, causing the building to collapse. She falls to the ground, along with a portion of the building. She finds her foot caught in the rubble. The monster regains control and aims for her head. Sen struggles to free herself, but with no success. As she sees the axe, her life flashes before her eyes. Suddenly, a large figure comes out of nowhere and tackles the monster into the electrified tower. He screams as his body fries and soon slumps to the ground.

She notices the blow didn't come. She looks up to see who saved her, Ruven.

"R-RUVEN, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK…," Sen repeats.

"Yeah yeah, hold still," he stops her

He lifts the rubble and throws it to the side, soon to receive a tight hug from Sen. She only comes up to his stomach when she does.

Ruven prise her off, but soon looks back to the buildings. Sen turns to where he's looking to see humans, their skin a dark color and eyes blood red. Ruven unsheathes his machete, but stops as they start to back away. He sees them backing away from Sen more accurately.

"What the… what's wrong with them?" he asks. The sight of this causes Sen to call back to a certain memory.  
"They're acting like those ganados from my home."

"What?"

"I'll explain later, I wanna leave please."

Ruven looks back at the people, who change from hostile to terrified. He looks down at Sen and picks her up, bridal style, and runs out. Ruven runs for a great distance, only as far as entering marshland before he finally stops. He carries Sen over the tall weedy grass. He sets her on semi-dry ground in front of a camp, a large fish sits over a fire in the center. "Stay here, I'll be right back," Ruven says.

"Okay," she replies.

She walks to one of the tents and watches as Ruven disappears into the grass. Sen thought "Jacob, is he here, maybe if…" , she stops and starts hearing noises from one of the tents. She slowly walks over to the opening and peeks in to see Jacob, sleeping on a pile of leaves. He hears noises and awakens to see Sen, simply looking in on him. Both were speechless until something behind Sen grabs her and pin her to the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the figure screams.

Sen looks up and sees a girl about her age, but appeared very mutated. Her skin a light blueish-green, parts of her body covered up in green plant-like growths. Even her hair looks like leaves as they cover her right eye. Sen is surprised to meet someone more like her, maybe a female friend. Jacob shoves her off. "No, GET OFF HER, ALEX!"

The girl, Alex, falls to the side, she looks as Jacob pulls Sen up and struggles to talk to her. "Sen, is it really…," he stops when she wraps her arms around him, giving him a tight hug saying "JACOB, I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Jacobs cheeks turn a strange reddish orange. Alex asks "Who is she?" in a more fluent and soft voice.

"Alex, this is Sen, I met her a few years ago," he pauses to release himself from Sen and continues. "Sen, this is Alexia, Alex for short, a… old friend from…"

"From What?"

Alexia comes in between and says to her "He means I'm his special friend," in a gloating voice with a cocky look, until Jacob interrupts. "No your not, you were more off a bunk mate at the facility."

"Sharing one bed."

"We had two beds far from each other."

"The other not used."

"... Shut up."

Jacobs moves around Alex towards Sen. "Listen, 'she' was just like me and Ruven, stuck in a facility."

"Wait… what happened to you and Ruven?"

"That… is a long story."

Suddenly, a large fish flies out from the grass. Ruven soon appears behind it, having brought it. "Well, let's talk about it while we eat." he says.

As the sky turns dark the group of four sit around the fire to eat their cooked fish. Alex tries to sit next to Jacob, but he moves next to Sen with Ruven as a brick wall for the other side. Sen asks in a annoyed tone "Well, care to explain Jacob?"

He takes in a deep breath. "Okay, about a year ago, me and Ruven were captured as specimen."

Ruven continues for him. "Only for about a week, but long enough to get her stuck with us."

Jacob continues. "Alex says she use to be part of Umbrella, storyforanothertime, but well…"

Alex continues. "Funny thing, actually. The last thing I remembered back then was being killed. The next moment, I found myself in this body. They somehow brought me back."

"I was stuck in a cell with her for all that time, I couldn't escape her, so please don't be mad," Jacob pleads to Sen.

"I'm not mad, I'm just happy to see you again," Sen replies.

"...Really?" Jacob asks.

Alex says "Wait, so you don't find me competitive at all?"

"No, but we could be friends if…wait, what do you mean 'competitive'?"

Alex gives a grunt. "You took the fun out of the game."

Ruven stares of into space and thinks "... Why… why the hell do I have to be stuck with more to watch? (sigh)"

The atmosphere becomes quiet until Jacob says "Well I'm done, I'm going to bed."

Sen doesn't see anymore tents and asks "Can I sleep with you?"

"N-no?!"

Alex steps in. "I'll give her my tent so we can…"

"NO?!"

Ruven says "Okay, how about I just sleep outside tonight?"

"NO…,I mean YES?!"

Ruven gives a sigh of grief and just falls to his back and sleeps, the ground shakes for a moment. Before Jacob goes to bed, Sen grabs his hand and says "I'm happy to see you again."

"...Me too."

Sen reluctantly lets go and heads for bed, Alex gives her an annoyed stare before going to bed herself. Everything is quiet and peaceful… except for Ruven's snoring.


	11. Chapter 10

The sun shines into Sen's eyes through the tent opening. She grunts and rolls over to her side, until she sees she's sleeping next to Jacob. She screams out of shock and surprise, waking everybody up. Jacob falls back against the tent, knocking it down. Alex peeks over and looks down at him saying "Well, looks like you chose her."

"WHAT NO?!, she's… in my tent?"

He looks to see she walked into his tent, maybe from sleepwalking. Sen blushes from embarrassment and hides behind a groggy Ruven. He adjusts his hockey mask as it was set crooked. Ruven sees what's going on and says "Okay, I'm going to take Sen to ask her some questions in private, you two stay here."

"Okay," Alex replies.

"Crap," Jacob replies.

Ruven takes Sen far from the campsite, as they walk Sen asks "Ruven, who exactly captured you and Jacob?"

"Don't know. They weren't Umbrella, that's for sure."

"What exactly is Umbrella?"

With that, Ruven halts with a worrying poscher. Sen tries to see his face, or his eyes more accurately, but only saw growing anger. Ruven says "The guys who ruin my human life."

"OH, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright. I'm not mad, I'm just hoping to find the bastard who did this in the first place."

"W-who?"

Ruven questions whether he should answer her or not, but decides it'll be better if she knows now that she's tagging along, if she even knows who he is. He looks to her and says "Albert Wesker."

Sen feels an emotional blow, the man who found her and saved her is her friend's enemy. She sees him looking at her, trying to figure out if she knows him. Sen decides to say "Who's Wesker?", she doesn't want them to think she's an enemy, or worse, she's been fooled by all of them at the labs, except for Eden and Widson. They were the only ones who made her feel normal, and she hopes to find them after this. The shock of finding Ruven pulled her attention. Thankfully, see didn't see them near where she woke up. It wasn't the same area as she was held in. Either way, she hopes they're okay.

"I'll tell you later, right now I need you to do something."

He kneels down and holds Sen's hand, he looks her in the eyes. "Okay, I've been at this for a while, stuff you learn with experience. Now, I want to you to concentrate on your palm. Imagine a weapon, something sharp, simple."

Sen isn't sure what he's doing. Besides hand to hand, she never used a weapon before, but does as he says. She closes her eyes, imagining a knife-like weapon, all her thoughts focused on seeing one in her hand. Suddenly, she starts to feel pain, but only a little, and to her shock, as she opens her eyes, she sees a blade slice out of her hand, jutting out of her palm. She screams in shock and terror. "CALM DOWN, calm down!" Ruven replies.  
"W-WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Please, just breath, breath, just breath."

Sen starts to breath very slowly. She realizes it's not a natural knife. Its blade is curved bizarrely, with spikes around its sharpened end base, opening and closing to add size to it. Its lower parts are of red flesh with blood coming out, strange growths on the surface.

"So, you can do it," Ruven replies.

"W-what… do you mean?"

"You have dominant-strain plaga, they can mutate into unimaginable forms. What's more is you have control, so you can control these mutations, in short, your whole body is a weapon."

"But… I didn't know… that…," Sen is too focused on what she was able to do.

"Listen," Ruven starts, "when you get to my age, you meet people, and not the nicest. To can see what others are capable of. Eventually, you can tell each other apart, which relates to actual categories."

Sen tries to listen, but Ruven can see how disturbed she is by this.  
"Look, most think it's something horrifying, especially since you don't change, only the parasites, they mutilate you to expand. But you have unbelievable regenerative abilities, so you won't suffer. You'll learn how to truly control it, and I'll help you."

"H-how do you know this?"  
"Like I said, I have some experience. This will be good to know to protect yourself, because I'm kind of popular, and not in the good way."

Sen is shocked, but at the same time amazed to do stuff like this. As her thoughts go, the blade disappears and her hand heals from the mutation. She hopes Jacob won't find it disturbing. Suddenly, she turns her attention to an explosion, far from the marshlands. Ruven turns to Sen. "Listen, can you make it back on your own?"

"...Yes, I think so."

"Good, I have to investigate this. Tell Jacob and Alex to stay at the camp until I come back."

"Okay."

As Ruven makes his way to the explosions, Sen walks through the tall weedy grass, but stops as she hears large hiss-like noises. She turns in all directions until she realizes she's standing in front of a large crocodile. Fear compels her to run, but suddenly, something inside her appears. Her vision becomes blurred, everything around her goes dark. In reality, she stands motionless, an emotionless expression appears in her face. The croc senses something is wrong and starts backing away. But Sen turns to it and says in with a mix of her voice and chaotic form of it, "No escape for you."

Sen awakens from her unknown trance, but soon sees the horror that has happened. Her body is drenched in blood, the croc's body torn to bits, her clothes shrugged off. Fear of what has happened runs through her, but soon she hears a voice saying "I think it came from this way."

She's too shocked to move when Jacob arrives to see her. Alex is just as shocked. Sen was about to run in embarrassment, but saw Jacob wasn't horrified, he was the one who was embarrassed.

He turns to Alex. "Alex, please help Sen with…" and leads off and walks away. Sen is confused, he acts like he just saw were naked, which she somewhat was without her shirt or jacket. She covers up as Alex walks up to her saying "Well, well, well, looks like you have a crazy side, eh, how did you do this."

"I… I don't… uh?"

"It's alright you can tell me later, right now let me help you clean up."


	12. Chapter 11

After about half an hour, Alex finishes washing off most of the blood off Sen's clothes. Sen puts them back on and gives Alex a questioning look. "What?" Alex asks.

"Jacob, he… wasn't shocked?"

"He saw you naked," Alex replies, "I'm pretty sure he was shocked."

"That's not what I…"

"OOOHHHH, I see," she gets closer to Sen. "Look, with him and Ruven well… they aren't as civilized as they look. I've only been with them for a short time, but I soon realized they can act more… crazy."

Sen thinks about what Alex said, she couldn't imagine Jacob like that, maybe Ruven, he has a small blood lust. Sen asks "Okay, then why was he…?"

"Well think of it like this, he likes someone who can fight, and after what you did to that croc he felt…, well, he's a boy, he gets shy and all about things like that with people he likes."

"He likes me," Sen wasn't following, "but that's normal."

"No, it's more like… like like you."

"What?"

Alex sighs of grief and sits on the ground, gesturing for Sen to do the same. Alex explains. "You see, when two people like each other very much, it's called they love each other. They don't want to be apart and can't get the other out of their heads. Wanting to be close and, well I'll tell you more later. It's simple, he's attracted to danger. It's like fun to him."

Sen thinks about what has happened since she met him. What Alex described is how she felt and went through about Jacob. She can't explain these feelings, but they will unravel as she gets older. She decides to understand these feelings later. Jacob comes out of his tent, a little nervous. Alex says "Oh yeah, before we found you, we were talking about exploring the lands. Wanna join us?"

"But Ruven said…"

"This trip might help figure out about Jacob liking you," Alex whispers to Sen.

She didn't want to anger Ruven, pray that day won't come that she sees him angry. But she wants to understand what Alex means, so she agrees to come. They ride in an old canoe they found by the shore, Jacob paddles with a makeshift ore while Alex and Sen talk at the other end. Sen whispers "So, what is it called besides 'like like' again?"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Didn't anyone teach you about emotions, you know, normal knowledge?"

"Most of my studying was of things of the world, I wasn't taught anything besides happy, sad, and anger."

Alex sighs with annoyance on how little Sen knows, then the question popped. "So what did you do to that walking purse?"

"What?"

"The CROC!"

"Oh, I… don't know, last thing I remember was finding myself in a darkened world, like something took control."

"...Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what it is, but I know that wasn't me when you found me."

Alex becomes interested and concerned. Her best guess was maybe someone from Sen's facility had a mind control device, but she never seen one control a sentient being. Jacob looks at them with interest. Alex notices and says "Here, I'll row for a little."

"R-really?"

"What, do you see me as high maintenance?"

"Never said that."

Jacob gives her the ore and sits next to Sen, who appears worried. Jacob asks "Sen, you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm…," she couldn't finish with the thought of what Alex said running through her head. For a moment, she thought of asking, when suddenly, the canoe crashed into something in the water. They all fall in and scurry to the shore. Sen was thoroughly soaked while Alex and Jacob can just shake it off. Jacob turns to Sen to see if she's alright, but all focus turns to what they crashed into, the dying body of a monster. It was enormous, half of it submerged in the channel. It has no eyes, armored plating by the mouth, and tentacles with giant black spikes at each end. Jacob and Alex back away, but Sen walks up to the creature with sadness. Jacob tries to stop her but Alex holds him back. Sen places her hand on a glowing spot on the top of the creature's head, bullet holes and ash covered wounds riddle it. It moans in pain as Sen tries to comfort it. Not long after, the creature's spot starts to pulsate. Within seconds, something bursts out from it, a strange worm-like creature. Jacob and Alex watch as Sen swallows it and the creature appears to finally die, leaving them both grossed out.

Jacob walks up to Sen and asks reluctantly "Uh… what did you… uh…?"

"It was a plaga, it lost its host, its form now in me."

"WHAT?! You mean that thing is a parasite, and keep in mind it's hosts are humans?!" Alex blurts.

"I wanted to help it."

"How did you even know it could do that, how you did that?!"

"I just… knew. It's better than to have left it like this."

Alex and Jacob trade glances before back to Sen. "Look," she points out towards the water.

They turn their attention to a cave in the distance. They decide to explore the cave. Inside, they find a dock on the edge, a boat lays parked next to it.

They come upon strange stands of animal skulls, but Sen feels something deeper in the caves. Suddenly, something starts digging out of the ground. What comes is a spider-like creature, having a round mouth and an organ-like back side. Jacob was about to kill it, but Sen stops him and kneels in front of the creature. She places her hand on it and looks it in the face. Although it had no eyes, she feels it was looking back. Suddenly, it starts towards the ladder going deeper into the caves, they decide to follow it. "So why are we following it?" Alex asks.

"Because it's leading us to them, the ones who hurt them," Sen replies.

"And who are they?" Jacob asks.

"They don't know, but I won't let them."

They gasp at the site of their destination, an underground temple city. Although it appeared massive and aged, it still stands strongly since the day it was built. Alex suddenly jumps down and runs to something she sees, Jacob and Sen follow behind. They stop to find her rolling in a stone chest of jewels, she squeals with joy saying "Look at these, it's a small fortune of beautiful gems and rocks," she turns to the spider creature and tries asking it, "YOU, DO YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND MORE OF THESE?!"

Jacob facepalms himself and Sen, trademark, is confused. Suddenly, something larger starts moving around them. All their focus turns to something that crawls through the way they came in. A gigantic bat-like creature flies in, the size of a truck, four large wings, and a parasite bursting out from the back in the form of a lower part of a caterpillar. It screeches as it flies towards them. Jacob yells "RUN!" and they do, except Alex, who wastes time grabbing a few of the jewels.

They run as fast as they can, but come upon a destroyed bridge. Jacob looks down to see a path. He jumps and lands perfectly before reaching out to catch Sen as she jumps. Alex jumps farther ahead of them and lands with a thud. The creature swoops down, but crashes into one of the walls, this gives them the chance to escape.

Jacob says "Look!" as he points to a passageway in the ground next to an empty chest. They run up to it and jump down, Sen jumps last and avoids the swipe from the creature at the last second. They all land with a thud. After regaining balance, they look up to see the creature leave.

"Shit," Jacob blurts out, catching his breath. "You think we lost it?".

"Yeah," Alex replies.

"Where are we?" Sen asks.

Jacob looks around and sees a path leading out. "I don't know, but let's get out before that thing finds another way to us."

They head down the path, which is riddled with fallen statues on the ground. They come upon several chambers, each of which show signs of activity. As they go, Sen sticks close to Jacob, along with the spider creature on her back. Alex lags behind as she marvels at a few of the gems she snagged. In the distance, the sound of the creature echoes through. They race down the path to come upon a gigantic staircase. Sen gasps and says "Look."

To the side of the stairs. the creature from before is dead on the ground. They look for a while before continuing up the stairs. They come across many more chambers before coming upon something strange. As they search, Alex finds a hole in the ground.

"Guys, look," she says.

They come over to see someone at the very bottom level. Jacob suddenly picks Sen up bridal style, startling her, and says "Hold on" and jumps down. Sen clenches him tightly for a while before realizing they stopped falling. She looks around for a few seconds before Jacob says "You can get off now."

Sen jumps off and turns away blushing. Sen looks up the drop to find Alex being taken down by a vine. She couldn't believe what she saw. As Alex reaches the ground, the vine pulled back into the wall. "You're not the only one with powers," she says, then turning to Jacob. "Also, you could have carried us both down you, idiot."

"Where's the fun in that?"

The spider creature crawls down back to Sen.

They see light beams of intense energy. Scorch marks on the walls show they were moved around to point to a statue down one of the rooms. After another jump down, they come upon something spectacular. In the center of a large room stands a giant mound of dirt and bricks with bizarre flowers, small streams of water run around it. Sen walks up to them and admires their beauty, Jacob comes up to the side of her saying "Stairway of the Sun."

"What?"

"That's what they're called."

"How do you know that?"

"Because these contain the original form of the progenitor virus, the beginning virus, the original that I hold in me as the T-virus."

"Oh… they're beautiful."

"Yeah, strange we would find them here."

They unknowingly hold each other's hands before Alex interrupts with a whistle. "In case you two forgot, we need to find a way out."

They snap out of it and refocus, but Sen grabs a few of the flowers for safe keeping. Suddenly, they see something built into a side entrance, something man made. They decide to enter, unknowingly being watched by an unknown entity.


	13. Chapter 12

The rooms are blooded with claw marks all over the walls. The bodies of strange creatures lay all over, they all appear skinned. The group see an elevator and head into it, going up and coming upon a large circular room with pods everywhere. Inside of them are people, though appearing like mummies waiting to die. The center is a moving platform that goes up and down to have access to these people, but it's gone right now. Jacob looks up to see an entrance leading higher up. He turns to Sen and says "Here, I'll carry you and Alex up, hold on."

He kneels down to piggy-back them all the way up, he leaps and climbs all the way up, until they finally make it up. He drops to the ground by the door to catch his breath, the journey has exhausted him. Sen worries for him until Alex whispers in her ear "You know, there's a way to help him energize."

"Really, how?" Sen asks.

Alex whispers too quietly to hear, but Sen hears it and gives a full face blush, but Alex adds "It will help him, trust me."

Sen takes a deep breath and kneels next to Jacob. "Sorry Sen, but I'm too tired to…," he stops as Sen kisses him on the cheek. He shoots up. "Nevermindletsgo."

Sen blushes at the fact that she did that, but now knows Alex was right, Jacob now really wants to continue on, though she's not sure if it was energizing or he's too embarrassed to want to stay and talk about it. They move through the rooms left and right, up and down, side to side, until they come upon a way out. Joy serges inside them as they head out. The spider creature leaves them as it burrows back into the wall. But, as they come to the mouth of the way out, they see something unsettling. They stand on the side of a cliff to the ocean, staring at a gigantic container ship, doubled the size of normal ones. Jacob looks up to see if they could climb up, but Sen draws his attention when she yells "RUVEN!"

They look down to see an unconscious Ruven being dragged on and into the ship. Alex sees a metal bridge that leads onto the ship and jumps down to it, Jacob and Sen follow behind. They rush to save him as they come onto the ship, but are soon stopped by a man in a black suit and blonde hair, Wesker. Behind him stand militia-like soldiers, their skin appearing grey and rotting, eyes so white you think they were blind. Two of them hold Ruven by the arms, though struggling to keep him up. As a few of them pass Wesker to attack the intruders, they stop as they come closer to Sen, what do they fear in her?

Wesker grins and says "So… you've returned Alexia, you've… changed. Sen. And… I'm sorry, who are you?"

"The guy who's gonna kick your ass to Raccoon City and back!"

Jacob charges, but is soon taken by surprise. Wesker moves at blurring speeds and grabs Jacob by the neck, beginning to choke him. Fear and pain take over Sen as she watches the man who saved her choke her friend. She screams "NO, STOP IT NOW!", her last word change to a darker tone. Suddenly the militia-like soldiers grab their throbbing heads in pain, soon stopping and aiming for Wesker with their AK-47s. He dodges with the same speed, dropping Jacob to the ground and dispatching them in a flash. The soldiers stand still for a second before falling to the ground like rag dolls.

"So it's true, you do have the queen plaga in you, mystery solved," Wesker says.

Sen is too focused on Jacob to hear what Wesker said. She lifts Jacob up to see he's okay, but she soon is met with a blow from Wesker to the face. She flies back a few feet with a bloodied nose. Alex watches in terror, before being knocked unconscious by Wesker. Sen lays on the ground in pain, her last sight was of Jacob being dragged away by the new arriving militia.

In her dark subconscious, she hears a voice that says "This way."

Sen doesn't know who it is, but like being in a trance, she follows the voice repeating "This way."

The darkness around her condenses, following her like a dark ghost of hell. Suddenly, a light, like a spotlight, looms over a naked figure curled in a ball. Sen comes close and leans down by the figure and tries to ask "W-who… are… you?"

The figure leans up, "Don't you recognize me," and turns to her with playful eyes, "I'm you."

Sen jumps back and lands on the ground sitting. The figure that looks like her crawls over to her.

"I… I don't understand?!" Sen says.

"It's true, I am you, well… part of you. I'm someone, or something, you can… trust."

Sen looks at… herself for a moment before remembering what has happened, "W-WESKER, HE…!"

"He tricked you, he thought you would be the answer. But now with his recent… success… he has found no use for you anymore."

Sen begins to cry, the tears flowing to the ground. As they fall, they begin to turn to blood.

The figure says "I can truly help you, stop your pain. I just need… one… thing."

Sen looks to the ground before asking "What?"

"... Control, just for… a moment. What do you… say?"

The figure extends its hand to Sen. She looks down at it before reaching for it. As they meet contact, the darkness overwhelms Sen before she passes out, the figure looms over her and laughs psychotically. Its mouth expands, teeth becoming enlarged and sharp, overlapping the lips, the fingers become claws, and the dark mist swirls like a tornado.


	14. Chapter 13

Inside a metal room, Ruven is strapped down onto a metal table. Above him hangs tools that appear to be for dissecting. One of the two militia that dragged him in pulls down a drill-like tool and looms over Ruven, putting it closer and closer to his face. The second tries to pull the mask away, but is met with Ruven's arm breaking free from the restraints and sucker punching him away. He stands to face the one with the drill and forces him on the table, pushing the drill through his face. "You think it would be that easy for you to catch me. Ever heard of 'play possum'?"

The one pushed away charges him, pulling out a knife and stabs Ruven in the back repeatedly, but he doesn't flinch as he forces the drill through the pinned one's eye. He turns and grabs him by the neck. Dragging him out of the room, Ruven squeezes with such force that his head comes right off his crushed neck. With both dead, Ruven makes his way to the others while frustrated he had to let them be captured. "Damn it, you guys better be alive."

In another room, Alex sits patiently as two militia stand guard. With their focus away from her, Alex cuts into her arm with her nail, drawing blood and flinging it at the door. Without warning, the door blows open, forcing it off its hinges and crushing the militia under it. "Flammable blood, gotta hate it, but gotta love it." she says. Suddenly, she hears destructive sounds down the hall. "Well, Jacob is free. Now, how to get out of here."

Jacob runs down the halls, looking frantically for Sen to make sure she's safe. Suddenly, he hears noises coming from a door he passes. He looks in saying "Sen, is that you?"

The door crashes open, pushing him away. Jacob regains his balance and sees the horror. Sen has mutated into a berserk beast, her arms, tipped with claws, spasm and stretch like rubber bands. Her teeth grew sharp and large, overlapping her lips. Her clothes tear off and are replaced with plaga-armor. And her eyes turned from a normal red to a bloodied red. "Sen… Sen what's going on?!"Jacob frantically asks.

"Sen is not here right now, goodbye," she says inhumanly. Jacob realizes whatever happened, that isn't Sen anymore. She swings her arm out and stretches it, bashing Jacob to the ground and grabbing him by the neck. She rams him repeatedly at the ceiling until she tears through the metal all the way up to the deck. Jacob lays on the ground, bleeding and in pain. She crawls up the hole and stares down at him blankly. As Sen comes to the surface, noticing a large mass of organic material appearing petrified, but this doesn't phase her. Her hand starts to spasm as several sharp spikes protrude around it. She aims for his head to strike, but is suddenly sucker punched a few feet away. She turns to see Ruven, having saved Jacob and unsheath his machete. "Back off or your…," he stops mid sentence when Jacob grabs his leg. "W-wait… that's… Sen," he struggles to say.

Ruven turns to Jacob in shock. "W-what?!"

As he turns back, the creature leaps in front of him, mere inches from his face now. She bites onto his whole head. She jerks him back and forth before tearing his head clean off and spitting it out.

His body drops to the ground, his eyes on his disembodied head stay wide open with visible veins on them. Jacob is shocked to see what has happened. Unknown to them, Alex has managed to find her way out through a metal door, only to be caught in the crossfire. She stares in horror at the carnage. Sen notices her and dashes to her. Suddenly, she feels tremendous pain on her stomach. She looks down to see Sen, biting all around her waist. She picks Alex up and bites her in half. With Ruven and Alex appearing dead, she turns her attention to a terrified Jacob. But as she moves closer, Alex's flaming blood ignites and burns Sen. Jacob takes the opportunity to run as far away as he can. As the flames die down and her burns heal, she returns her attention to Jacob, but sees he's looks up to see him climb over the crates and away from her. "You can't run, I'll find you, and I'll KILL YOU!"

After some time, Jacob makes it to the other side of the ship and sees a jet preparing to take off. In great physical, and emotional pain, he staggers to it with Sen following behind, laughing psychotically. Jacob jumps onto the right wing and clings on with his claws and prays he escapes. Suddenly, he feels great pain in his leg and looks down to see Sen, biting down onto it. The jet takes off and drags them both with tremendous force. He holds on for dear life and tries to stay conscious, but the wounds and loss of his friends take their toll on him. What's worse is what Sen has become. Jacob tries desperately to kick her off, moving the leg she's biting on and pushing her away with the other. Sen refuses to let go, now beginning to grp the wing and almost manages to rip him to pieces. Suddenly, she feels the jet beginning to lose altitude and starts descending rapidly. She looks off to see it heading for a volcano. She tries to let go, but feels the shift in speed and sees Jacob, having let go, pulling her with him. They crash into the side of the volcano as the jet crashes into the top of it. They tumble to the very side of the volcano, coming very close to the shore, their bodies mangled. However, Sen's limbs begin setting themselves back into place, she soon stands. She begins walking over to a motionless Jacob, preparing to land the killing blow

She extends a spike from the palm of her hand and says "Say goodbye, oh, and tell those fools I said hi."

Suddenly, great pain wells up in her chest, she screams an inhuman roar and sees Jacob ram his hand through her chest. She stares in horror as he rips out a large parasite from her chest. She falls to the ground as he tears the parasite to pieces like a rabid animal, his teeth just as mangled as hers. Her vision fades and all goes black. Sen finally awakens, appearing as her old self again, she sits up and sees Jacob crouching on the ground. "J-JACOB?! Are you okay?"

But, he turns to show her a rabid creature wanting to kill, his armor and skin turned to different shades of bloodied red and letting out blood curdling screams. She stares in horror before being pinned down and met with a roar. She looks in fear as he raises his hand to her to kill her. However, as their eyes meet, he stops mere inches from her face. She can see the tears well up in her eye. He stares at her with plead for help, and she sees all the pain he's suffering through. His skin turns back to his normal grayish blue color and his body back to normal. He regains control and steps away from her. She gets up and chases after him. "Wait, Jacob, please, don't go."

He looks at her and turns away quickly. Sen walks over to him and says "Please, listen…"

He sees her begin to cry as she continues, "I'm sorry for what I did, but it wasn't me, it was… it was…," she can't hold back the sobs. She falls to the ground, the realization of what she has done rushes through her. She killed her closest friends, and almost did the same to Jacob.

"Please… stop crying."

Sen's eye open wide at that response, she looks at him. He's not scared, he's not angry, he's just… sad, just like her. He looks off to the ocean, Sen does the same, they see the sunrise like a great orb of light. Sen wipes away the tears and says "How, how can you not be mad at me for…"

"Please stop, I know that wasn't you. Whatever it was, I ripped it out of you, sorry if it hurt."

She leans on his shoulder and says "...Thank you."

What are they to do now? They're all that's left. Sen son drifts to an exhaustion induced sleep. Jacob does the same.


	15. Chapter 14 ( Author Note)

Sen awakens from her sleep, she finds herself in a metal bed, the room swaying back and forth, she thought "Where am I?"

She finds no clothes and decides to wrap herself in the sheets before leaving the room. She finds herself on a small boat, sitting in what appears to be the middle of the ocean. She hears someone say "Look who's awake." She turns to see Jacob, but shockingly, with Alex and Ruven. She says frantically "But...BUT HOW?!"

Ruven stands up and shows the stitches on his neck. "You can't kill me that easily, but Alex was just lucky."

"I'm fine Sen, but please don't do that," Alex says while holding her stomach, which is stitched too.

"Alex managed to reattach her body and put Ruven back together. He found this emergency boat and…," Jacob starts, but stops as he receives a hug from Sen screaming "I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I CAUSE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME?!"

Jacob begins to blush, Sen realizes she has no clothes and wrapped her sheets around him. She lets go and runs back to her room. As Jacob follows her back, Alex asks Ruven "So what the hell happened to her?"

"A queen plaga."

"A what?"

"Some kind of master plage. Sen had an embryo in her and might have hatched years ago,but she somehow managed to fight off its influence. Now after Jacob's 'tantrum', we won't need to worry about it anymore."

"Wow, amazing… one more thing, where are we going."

"Anywhere besides Africa."

"...I haven't heard a thank you yet for, you know, SAVING YOUR LIFE!"

"Like I said, you can't kill me that easily."

Alex pouts and heads back down into the boat.

Sen sits in her bed and tries to gather the events that have happened. Suddenly, Jacob walks in with a blank, but beautiful, white dress. "Here, sorry I couldn't find anything else… well not really. This was part of some clothes I found and… I tried making it smaller and… made it… worse… but," he mutters too low to hear.

"I love it," she replies.

Jacob walks out and waits for Sen to be decent. He hears her call for him and he walks in with mouth agape. To most, she wouldn't look normal. But to him, and all others like them, she seemed to be the most beautiful person. Sen blushes as he stares. She notices him walking closer and closer. He comes close to her face and soon she feels his lips pressed against hers. Her heart races a mile a minute, Jacob couldn't even believe what he has just done and backa away quickly. "I'M… SO… SORRY?!" he says frantically. "I… I GOT CAUGHT OFF GUARD AND… MY LEGS BETRAYED ME, NO, UH… MIND CONTR… NO…,"

Sen cuts him off with a return kiss. He stops fighting it and embraces her, holding her close and enjoying every moment of this before they disconnect. They sit together on the bed and say nothing, just loving this time and each other. "So, where do you want to go?" Jacob asks, breaking the silence.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you, hmhm."

"What's funny?"

"I understand love, thank you Jacob."

Sen has come a long way to where she is now, she hopes to find Eden and Widson, but for now she has Alex, Ruven, and Jacob. Maybe one day, she'll experience all of life's joys, not just friends and love, but a true family, and who knows how many of them are there in the world.

As the night descends, Alex rests in her bed, Jacob and Sen sleep together, and Ruven stays awake steering the boat. He recalls when he found Jacob and Sen on the volcano island and the fight taking place on the top. He viewed from a distance the destruction of Albert Wesker. He was both pleased and angered, he wanted to be the one to end his life. Suddenly, he saw something crawl out of the lava. Wesker had survived, then the thought came, "Better than nothing."

Wesker struggled as he crawled out skywalker style. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. He looked up and heard Ruven say "No, not this time."

Ruven crushed Wesker's head under his boot. Satisfied with this, he walked back to the shore, but managed to see the ones leaving in the helicopter. The image of the ones who took down Wesker now imprinted in his memories, he sees them as worthy foes and promises to find them one day, for the thrill of an ultimate fight.

* * *

Hey, this is a quick note about this series. I was going to put it all into one story file, but I thought I'd split it up between the separate stories. In all honesty, the main story hasn't come yet. This one, and the one coming up soon, are to give back story on the characters. To those who actually enjoy this up coming series of stories, thank you, it means a lot that you like it. Hope you enjoy the next two.


End file.
